The Lost Girls
by Asianbettyboop
Summary: What if the boys weren't the only hunters at night. What if there a pack who are also dangerous. Meet a pack of wild girls who on hunt for their prey.
1. Chapter 1 The Journey

A/n: First thing first the disclaimer: I don't own The Lost Boys. I only own the character that I created. So please forgive me for grammar mistake. This fanfiction has not been beta read. Please enjoy and review.

**California**

A classic black Cadillac is driving on the coastline of Highway 17 heading towards Santa Carla and pulling a cargo trailer behind it. The passengers are six young women that are hiding a dark secret from the ordinary world.

The driver of the vehicle is a breath-taking beauty in her late teens. With electric blue eyes on the road, she bobbed her head to Ozzy Osbourne "Bark at the Moon" being played on the radio. An exotic beauty of mix Asian descendent sat next to her, she is also in her late teens. She watches the road with her dark smokey eyes reading the road signs as they pass by.

A sign approached welcoming them to Santa Carla. As they pass the sign they both notices a message written on the back of it, it read "MURDER CAPITAL OF THE WORLD." They just smirked at the message and continued to their destination.

In the back seats of car sat four other girls. Two of them are fourteen year old whose sleeping huddle close together. The older two are awake and were rocking out to the music. A Silver dyed hair girl with sea-foam green eyes is singing along with the music "Years spent in torment, buried….." The other with vibrant red-head and Chartreuse colored eyes joined along "In a nameless grave, now he has risen….."

One of sleeping girls begins to wake up from the loud singing, "Where are we?" asked the young teen ginger head girl with Chartreuse colored eyes. "We're in Santa Carla Neomea," answered the driver. "Oh okay," said Neomea.

The teen than shakes her friend beside her to wake up, "Luna, I think we're here," she said stretching out her arms. An African-American girl squinted her eyes and asked, "What did you say Neo?" who is slowly waking up and added," What's that smell?"

"I said we're here in Santa Carla and I think it's the ocean," said Neo.

"So rise and shine little Luna," said the smiling silver hair girl who is ruffling the teens hair. "Don't do that Di. I hate when you do that," said Luna who is now trying to fix her hair.

"Celine, turn down that way," said Asian beauty who is pointing to left side of the road. She continues to read the map in her hand. Celine nodded her head, turned the car down the street passing a gas station and continued to drive.

"How do we know this lady?" asked the older red-head with boredom in her voice.

The Asian dark hair girl turned toward her and said, "I guess my grand-aunt knew her when they were young."

"Hey look at that," said Neo pointing to a pier with amusement park on it. Everyone looked at where she pointing at. "Maybe we can go there later tonight Neo. After we get settled, okay," said the Asian woman.

"Really Megena," said Neo looking at the girl with excitement. Megena nodded her head and, "Yeah, you and Luna can ride all the rides you want too."

"Yeah, while two have your fun. We older kids will have ours," said Di who has mischievous smile on her face.

The first guitar cord of AC/DC "You Shook Me All Night Long" started playing on radio and Di being the rocker girl got all excited, "Let's turn that up," said Di who now stretches forward to dial-up the volume of radio. She start to singing along, "She was a fast machine she kept her motor clean, She was the best damn woman that I ever seen, She had the sightless eyes telling me no lies, Knocking me out with those American thighs…" She turns her attention to the older red-head and said, "Come on Cyn. You know the words."

Cyn smirk at her friend and started to singing along, "The earth was quaking, my mind was aching, and we were making it, and you shook me all night long, yeah you shook me all night long…."

The whole group starts to sing along with the song as they continued to drive until they came upon a driveway that head towards a house that goes up into the forest mountain. They spotted a house in the distant. There is old woman sitting on porch swing.

Celine stops the car in front of the house, got out, and walk towards the house. Megena got out as well. She folded her seat to let the others out from the back. The small group made their way around the car and stand next to their leader. Megena closed the passenger door, walked around towards the driver's side, and stayed behind the group.

"Who are you?" asked the old woman squinting down at the group from her porch swing with suspicion. "Depends if you're the widow Emily Johnson," said Celine with commanding voice.

"Yes I am. Again who are you?" said the widow Johnson. She slowly walks down the steps of her house and stands in front the tall Celine.

"The name is Celine Lilith Lyon," answered Celine looking down at the petite woman from her 5'11 height.

"The name doesn't ring a bell," said Ms. Johnson nonchalant while looking at the group. Her eyes fell on a dark hair beauty in the back group. Familiarity was staring back at her with dark eyes and the first thought that came to her mind, _Tala_. A name she could not forget. She then walked pass the group assembled and walked closer to the foreign beauty.

Megena just watched the old woman make her way towards her. The older woman then asked, "Why do you look familiar to me?"

Megena who just stare back at Ms. Johnson just shrugged her shoulders and say, "I don't know. Maybe the question you should asked is who am I?"

Ms. Johnson now standing a few feet away from Megena obeyed her command and asked, "Who are you?"

Megena still staring at Ms. Johnson with disinterested. Making decision to make her move, she stands straight at her 5'9 height, and made her way towards the old woman and answered, "My name is Megena Ophelia Raoul."

"Raoul?" asked Ms. Johnson looking at Megena with amazement. She smiled at the young woman and asked, "You related to Ophelia and Channing Raoul?"

Megena nodded her head and said, "I'm Channing Raoul daughter and Opheilia Raoul grandniece."

Ms. Johnson looked at Megena with astonishment and said, "Your Tala daughter. You have her beauty and her same chocolate color eyes, but I see you have your father's spirit too," with smile.

Ms. Johnson than return her attention back to Celine and say, "So what can I do for girls?"

"We need your help and place to stay," answered Celine who watched the pair with great interest. She then added, "Our tribe is gone and we are the only survivors."

Disbelief came upon the old woman face of the news, "How?" she asked.

"Hunters," answered Cyn whose eyes begin to glow with rage.

Ms. Johnson noticed the other girl's eyes also glowed with anger.

"Somehow the hunters found the village and set it a blazed. Wiped out the whole village," added Di who voice and eyes stilled care hate.

"How is it possible and where were all you at?" demanded Ms. Johnson.

"They cowardly drug the village's water with wolfsbane. While they where in toxic stages of drug they set the village on fire. Us four were in the town getting supplies," answered Celine with authority. She then turned and looked at the young ones and said, "They witness the event. They haven't gone through the change yet to stop the hunters."

Ms. Johnson looked at the two young teenagers' with empathy, knowing that they didn't have the power and experience to stop the hunters. She nodded her head and said, "Well come on in and let's see what I can do."

**Later that day**

Two cars were driving further into the forest. One car belongs to Ms. Johnson and the other is old Cadillac. She led the group to large abandon cabin in her property. Ms. Johnson parked her old car in front of the house, while the black Cadillac park behind her. Ms. Johnson got out of her car and waited for the girls to get out of theirs.

"This was the old pack den of my dead husband's family, but now they are all gone, I have no use for it. It maybe little dirty but it will have plenty of room for your pack and you don't have to find a lot furniture, just maybe beds to sleep on," she said while climbing the steps of the cabin.

She opened the door for girls and let them inside. The house covered with dust and all the old furniture covered with white sheets. The pack begins to tour around the large cabin, except for Megena who's still standing by the door just watching the situation.

"I hope you girls like it," said Ms. Johnson who is standing by Megena.

"It's fine, thank you," said Celine pulling a white sheet from the old couch and made her way toward the back of cabin where the kitchen is.

Ms. Johnson nodded her head and hand the keys to Megena and said, "So you choose the Lyon girl as the leader of your pack, Princess." Megena just nodded her head and said, "I believe she can lead the pack better than me. I rather watch over them."

Ms. Johnson now stare at the exotic woman with stun look and asked, "You will not care on your family bloodline?"

Megena just looked at the old woman and said, "I do not care about that. That line ended the day my father and mother dead."

Ms. Johnson then said, "But Princess…"

"Princess, wow it's been long since I heard someone call Megena that," interrupted Cyn who is walking back from wherever she has been with Di by her side.

Megena just looked at them with disinterest and walked passed them. The two girls bowed when Megena pass them, she simple rolled her eyes and made her way upstairs where the younger members were.

"You two comeback down and help us out," she shouted at the young girls.

The two young girls came out from one of the rooms and followed Megena down the steps. Celine came back from the kitchen.

"I will leave you girls to settle," said Ms. Johnson.

The girls watched the old woman leave the cabin. She got in her car and drove away.

"So that the famous 'She-devil Wolf'. I'm not impressed," said Di with skeptical tone.

"Yeah, but that was a long time ago. After her mate died, she just didn't want to go on so she aged much more quickly," said Megena.

"Come on girls better start moving and cleaning," command Celine, making her way towards the black car.

The girls followed their leader and start grabbing stuff from the trailer.

A/N: If anyone curious what they look like so please go to my profile and click Lost Girls Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2 The Meeting at Comic Book Shop

A/n: First thing first the disclaimer: I don't own The Lost Boys. I only own the character that I created. So please forgive me for grammar mistake. This fanfiction has not been beta read. Please enjoy and review.

**Santa Carla, CA**

After putting away their last item, Neo and Luna came down the stairs, went toward the kitchen, and asked, "Can we go now to that Boardwalk thing that Ms. Johnson was talking about?"

Cyn who is reading some women's magazine, looked at them, then at the window, and said, "The sun is still out you guys, so maybe wait little. Us four like to party when the sun not up."

"Come on Cyn. Luna and I just finished putting our stuff away. Plus we're bored as hell here," said Neo who walked toward the first chair and just flop down. While Luna amble towards the kitchen table, stand behind her ginger head friend and watch in silence as the two sisters continue to squabble.

Listening to the exchange between the sisters gave Celine a headache, she looked up from her book and announce, "You two can go ahead of us and we'll meet you guys there by that roller coaster after sundown."

"Really Cel?" said Neo with enthusiasm in her voice.

Celine just nodded her head and watched Neo jump with excitement, but then suddenly stopped with confusion on her face, "But how will we get there?" Neo asked.

"Take your bikes, little Red," said Di nonchalantly as she rolled a joint together from the kitchen table and then lit it up with smile on her face.

A grunt of disgust came from the kitchen nook, "You know that wont last on you Diana," said Megena looking at silver hair friend. Di just looked up at Meg, shrugged her shoulders and blew a puff of smoke.

Megena gave Diana a disapproval look, but just shook her head. She looked at the young pair and said, "Do you remember the way down there?"

Both girls just nodded their heads and said unisons, "Yes,"

"Okay, go get ready and see me when you are ready to go," said Megena going back to her book.

Neo grabbed Luna hand and ran out of the kitchen. They made their way upstairs to get ready. In 10 minutes time, both girls were dress and heading down the stairs, but stop when they spotted Megena by the open front door staring out in dazed.

Neo gave Luna a look of mischief, she quietly went down the stairs and tried to sneak behind Megena, but was stop by exotic woman commanding voice, "If you think, you can sneak behind without me smelling that damn Love's Baby Soft all of over you Neo. I think you need to reeducate in stealth tactics again."

Megena turns around slowly looking at her young friend with glowing amber eyes. Neo just give Megena smirk and said, "Hey, give me for trying."

Neo walked up toward Megena with Luna following behind and saying, "Yeah, but you should know better. No one can sneak behind Megena, remember she is a royal."

Megena continued to stare at the girls with her glowing eyes, until Luna said, "Meg, your eyes."

Megena closed her eyes and opened them to reveal chocolate brown eyes. "I want you guys to be careful, this is not our old home," she said and added, "Here, spend it wisely and remember to meet us at rollercoaster after sundown. If you can't find us call my name, I will find you." handing each of them fifty dollars.

"Wow thanks Meg," said Neo with excitement in her voice while putting a way the money in her front pocket.

Luna took the money nervously from Megena hands. Megena looked down at young friend and said, "Don't be nervous Luna, the hunters wont find us here and plus you have Neomea by your side." Megena then gave both girls a hug and watched them leave the cabin.

Megena watched the girls head towards their bikes and began to ride down the dirt road. Megena then smelled sweetness in the air. In her peripheral vision, she watches Cyn saunters toward the door.

"Do they even know where that Boardwalk is?" asked Cyn with Clark candy bar in her hand and leaning on the doorframe.

Megena glanced over at her red friend and said, "Luna memory is one of best and Neo sense of smell is getting better. They will find their way."

"Sometimes I worry about them," said Cyn continuing to staring down the dirt road as she chewed on the candy bar.

"For you to be concern is normal. Neomea is your blood sister after all," said Megena keeping vigil at the door.

Cyn walked away from Megena and sat in the old loveseat and said, "I'm also concern for Luna. Out of all us, Luna is the most effected by massacre of our village."

"I know. She thinks the massacre is her fault," explained a concern Megena who followed Cyn towards the seating area.

"Why would she think that?" said Celine standing by kitchen entry listening to her pack sister's conversation with Di who is drinking a dark liquid. She made her way toward the pair and Di follows her with bottle in her hand.

Megena looking at the pair and said, "She believes she could have stopped the massacre, if the change came early for her," with distant voice.

"Why would she want that pain? It nearly almost killed you Megena when you changed early," said Cyn looking at her friend.

"I don't know," whispered Megena who eyes have become distant by the memories of the past.

The girls watched Megena in silence, but a semi-drunk Di interrupts it with her statement, "Luna does not even know what occurs when the change comes," and added, "I think it's time for her education about it."

"That true Di, she needs to be educated about the process. But when the change does come. She will have the gift of foresight," stated Megena.

"How do we even know she will have gift of foresight?" asked Di.

"It is her blood inheritance being one of granddaughters of Genevieve LeBeau Lyall," Celine said.

"But it could be the other one who will get the gift," said Di looking at Celine.

"No. Elder Genevieve proclaims that Luna would inherit her foresight. While Luna cousin Accalia will inherits her fathers sides powers," said Celine

Celine than turned her attention towards Megena and said, "Like it's your blood inheritance to lead us as a true alpha."

Megena just stared back at Celine and said, "Celine, I choose you to lead the group. I don't want it. I don't think I can control it."

"Meg, it's your inheritance that you are taking away from yourself and your family line," said Celine with demanding voice.

Megena just looked at Celine with icy stare. She than rush toward Celine, pinning her to a wall with her powerful clawed hand at her throat, with glowing eyes Megena said in cold tone, "My family line ended the day my family was murdered. I proclaim you the leader Celine. So take it with pride and let this conversation end."

Celine struggled from Megena deadly grip. Celine stared back at Megena with her glowing blue eyes and dangerous tone said, "Let go of me, NOW!"

Megena looked at Celine for moment longer with murderous look and than realization came upon her. Megena releasing her friend and said, "I'm sorry Celine. My beast side gets the best of me sometimes. I don't want us to fight," with fright looked upon her face.

"It's getting worse," Megena added.

"The change is coming again," said Celine while rubbing the large handprint away.

Megena nodded her head, "The curse of being a royal," she said.

"That has to suck big time," said Di who still drinking the bottle in her hand.

Cyn, looking at her friend with disbelief and said, "You know that bottle of Jack won't make you drunk to long."

"I know, but since our regenerative healing powers, will only get us drunk or buzzed for moment. I still I do it cause it makes me feel better for those moments," said Di accurately.

The others just looked at their silver friend and shook their head disbelief. They then change the subject to other things.

**Boardwalk**

When Neo and Luna got to the boardwalk, they parked their bikes at the bicycle rack, and started too looked around.

"Can we not tell the others, that we got lost and went toward that bluff area," said Neo. Luna nodded her head agreement and said, "Cyn and Di will never let this down for sure."

They begin to explore the boardwalk. They saw the roller coaster, some arcades, and a large carousel. There was also stage on the beach being setup for a concert. The boardwalk was pack with tourist and some locals who work at boardwalk. There were some teenagers riding the rides, hanging out on the beach, and surfing the waves.

The girls made their way around the shops looking at some items and Neo then saw a clothing store open. She then grabs Luna hand and pulls her toward the clothing shop. The girl's began to shop around the store, trying on some jackets and buying them.

They continue to look around the boardwalk until Luna spotted a second hand comic book store. She went in, while Neo look at stand where they were selling jewelry. She saw to old hippie couple sleeping by old TV.

Luna looked through the shop looking at comics on the stand. She spotted the Marvel section and walked towards it. Begin to search through them, looking for particular comic book. She senses someone is watching her. She spotted two teenage boys around her age, pretending to work. One had long hair and the other short, but both dress like Rambo.

Luna ignores them and continues to look through the Marvel section. Until she found the comic book that she is been looking for and began to read it.

"That comic book is pretty complicated for a girl," said of the long hair one who is now standing beside her.

She looked at him and said, "Don't underestimate my understanding of Marvel Comics."

She continued to read and notice he didn't leave his spot from her side. She notices then the other boy coming towards them and he stop behind the other boy and said, "You look new around here. Are you passing through?"

Luna just looked at them and was about to say, when suddenly Neo called her, "Hey Luna, what are you doing?"

The young red head came up to the group and stand next to her friend. Neo looked over Luna shoulder and said, "Oh good, you finally found the comic book you were looking for." Luna just nodded at her friend. Neo final notices the boys by her friend and said, "Oh hi the name is Neomea but most called me Neo," waving at them with bright smile.

"The name is Alan Frog and this is my brother Edger," said Alan still looking at them with suspicion and added, "I was asking your friend here if you she passing through Santa Carla?"

"Oh, nope we just moved here today," answered Neo who now looking some of the comics and added, "Why do you collect this Luna? They look pretty boring to read."

"It's not boring. You just don't appreciate art," said Luna.

"Whatever," said Neo and added, "Well anyway I'm about to get something to eat do you want to come?"

"Yeah, just give me sec," said Luna. She then gave her attention back to the Frog brothers who were still staring at them and asked, "Can I buy this?" holding up the comic in her hand.

"Yeah, come on this way I will ring you up," said Edgar. Luna and Neo followed Edgar heading toward the back of comic shop. While passing Alan, Edgar gave his brother a looked to follow them. Edgar led the group towards the register in silence, while his brother Alan asked to them, "So, both of you moved here?"

"Yea, pretty much with our sisters," answered Neo nonchalant. Luna watched the boys carefully seeing if they have other motives.

"From where, may I asked?" asked Edgar who was ringing up Luna.

"From little town in…" said Neo, but was stop by Luna covering her mouth with her hand and said, "Actually no you may knot asked okay. We don't know you, so sorry."

"It's fine," said Alan and added, "But since you guy are new here. We think you need learn something about our town."

He came up behind the girls and place comic book infront of them. Luna looked down at comic infront her entitled, "Vampires Everywhere" and said, "I don't read horror comics and I don't want it."

"Really you guys believe in these?" asked Neo now staring at them with boredom on her face.

"Trust us, you will need it if you are staying in Santa Carla," said Edgar who rang up the Marvel comic book.

"Why's that?" asked Luna with annoyance on her face.

"You see, Santa Carla has missing people problem," answered Alan now standing beside his brother.

"Really, how is horror comic going to help us?" asked Luna.

"You see when people going missing in Santa Carla. They never heard from again," answered Edgar.

"Plus all the dead bodies that Santa Carla has made it the "Murder Capital of World"," added Alan.

"Really?" said Luna now has bored look on her face.

"Yeah," answered Edgar.

"Well, how do you boys know if it was vampires?" asked Neo.

"We know, because my brother and I are hunters," answered Alan.

Neo and Luna just looked at boys with disdain and just decide to leave before thing escalate.

"Well whatever, my friend and I are leaving," said Neo

"Yeah and by the way keep the comic. We don't need it," added Luna.

Both girls left the boys and made their way out of the shop.


End file.
